1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instrument accessories and more particularly pertains to a new writing instrument pocket clip light for providing a light from a writing instrument on to a writing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing instrument accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, writing instrument accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,204 by Lin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,742 by Delligatti; U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,614 by Buschle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,791 by Hettrick; U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,563 by Billings; and U.S. Pat. No. 370,497 by Moore et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new writing instrument pocket clip light. The inventive device includes an elongate clip portion designed for attachment to a writing instrument. An elongate stem is pivotally coupled to the clip portion. A light base is coupled to the stem. The light base has a depression therein. A cover lens covers the depression of the light base. A battery is disposed in the depression of the light source. A light source is mounted to the cover lens and disposed between the cover lens and the light base. The light source is electrically connected to the battery.
In these respects,.the writing instrument pocket clip light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a light from a writing instrument on to a writing surface.